Research
In-game description:RG v1 in game description seems to have disappeared in v2. Enter the Research Facilities to improve your grinding potential. There you will be able to advance your research progress, unlock and buy special upgrades which will boost all your abilities hugely. Your research points in each branch are limited by the amount of Reincarnations you have. The Research progress system was implemented in the Secrets expansion series''Secret expansion series: Secrets of the Realm, Secrets of the ancients, Secrets of the underworld.'' bringing "secret" powers to enhance each mythical faction. Overtaking the Mercenaries, it is accessible from R16 for Vanilla, R23 for Neutral, and R29 Prestige Factions, and R46 for the Dragons. The Facilities & Related Factions Research consists of several specialized facilities, each containing upgrades, which, once unlocked, will require strategic selecting. Each Facility is related to several Factions: Vanilla factions are related to one facility, Neutral to two, and Prestige to three. Each is unlocked by its related Vanilla Faction (see unlock requirements) Research Points & Slots Research Points (RPs): Facilities are level-up with RPs, which in turn increases the production of the related faction. Each R, you will receive a defined, and increasing, amount of RPs to level-up the increasing costs of the facilities. * RPs available per R * Facility RP Production:'' '' * Facility RP Cost: '' * PA Facility RP Cost''PA'' RP cost formula from game source code - source Pseudobyte - see comment.: Research Slots ('RSs'): At specific RPs, the facilities will gain new upgrades, and the amount of upgrades you can use is defined by the amount of RSs you have. At certain reincarnation levels, additional RS upgrades can be unlocked. See following table for details. Upon abdication, your gained RPs will persist, and your RSs will get reset, enabling the player to make different research builds each run. Research Unlock Requirements All the upgrades below, except the Unique building upgrades, only need to be bought once and do not count the bought-upgrade stats. Research Upgrades by Facility * Research Sortable Table : Similar as the above tables, all together and sortable by "Facility", "RP#", "Faction", "What it does" and "What it is based on". Notes & Tips Links & Reference '''Guides' * Research: Step by Step (A very simple step by step guide, by Wikia editors!) * Fastest Route Through R16 Researches (A more complete guide by why_amihere) Reference & Tools * Research Builds * Sortable Research Table - by wikieditors! * Purchasable Research Upgrades by Faction (up to 250 RP) * Research Upgrades by Effect (up to 400 RP) * Research spreadsheet (up to 400 RP) - by naabu * Research build maker spreadsheet (up to 590 RP) - by Rahler * Research Checklist google ods file to download - by vailsixclaw References * Most Vanilla and Neutral research information and formulas come from Berkrooster's post. * Some Prestige research information comes from Curunur's post. (As for the formulas, they are scattered all over the forum, hence no source link. Credit goes to many players, including Naidsipo, all the anonymous 'formula discoverers', also big thanks to those who have found them and taken the time to copy them here.) Category:Research Category:Reference Category:Progress System Category:Unlock Requirements